1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer, and more particularly, to a washing and rinsing method in a washer. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for raising a washing power by rotating a drum installed to rotate in an almost horizontal direction in a manner that a laundry and water can move in a disordered pattern.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, washer is a device that washes clothes, linens and the like (hereinafter called a laundry) by forcing a detergent and water (hereinafter called a water) to flow with a rotational force of a motor.
In particular, a drum type washer consists of a tub storing a water therein, a drum installed within the tub to rotate centering around on an almost horizontal axis and to accommodate a laundry therein, a motor driving the drum to rotate, and a controller controlling a drive of the motor by receiving a user's command. And, the drum type washer washes the laundry by rotating the drum centering on a horizontal axis according to a user's command.
A drum type washer is driven according to a washing course for removing filth of a laundry, a rinsing course of rinsing the laundry with clean water, a dewatering course of removing water from the laundry, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a washing method in a drum type washer according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a washing method in a drum type washer consists of a first step S1 of supplying water to a preset level, a second step S2 of driving a motor to rotate a drum clockwise, a third step S3 of executing the second step S2 during a preset unit drive time, a fourth step S4 of driving the motor to rotate the drum counterclockwise, a fifth step S5 of executing the fourth step S4 during a preset unit drive time, a sixth step S6 of repeating the second to fifth steps S2 to S5 during a preset washing time, and a seventh step S7 of draining the water. And, the washing course is carried out according to the corresponding sequence.
If a user selects a suitable washing course to execute according to a type and polluted extent of a laundry, a controller drives the motor to rotate the drum at a rotational speed set for the washing course for a rotational time set for the washing course by executing the second to fifth steps S2 to S5 repeatedly.
However, in the related art drum type washer, the rotational speed of the drum and the rotational time of the drum are fixed to each washing course and the drum is just rotated clockwise and counterclockwise. So, the laundry and water have simple moving patterns.
Hence, the washing power of the related art drum type washer is limited to a predetermined level. The washing power is concentrated on a specific portion of the laundry, thereby causing damage to the laundry, failing to wash the rest portion of the laundry sufficiently and raveling the laundry in some cases.